Privileged to Penniless
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: The Morgensterns have lived the perfect live ever since they can remember. But when something goes wrong they lose everything except a cabin in the Brocelind Forest that's in their mother's name. They must learn to lover other than themselves, overcome back-stabbing friends and survive without the privileges they always lived with now that their name means nothing to everyone else.
1. Bailiffs

**Hey guys! It's been so long and now I just really wanted to publish thing new idea!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns The Mortal Instruments and its characters**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Baillifs**

They are taking everything. Literally everything. Just gone.

"Clary, come on, we've got to go." I hear my brother, Jonathan call out.

We are being chased out of our home and we are doing nothing to resist.

They had allowed us 15 minutes to pack up our things. 15 minutes! I put my last pair of shoes into my Louis Vuitton suitcase and wheel it down the stairs.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we cannot allow you to keep that." One of the crazed whatever-they're-calleds say to me.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Okay, I don't know who you think you are but this is my stuff and I'm taking my stuff. If you take my stuff I will take you b-"

"Clarissa." My mother cuts me off sharply. "You said 15 minute to get our possessions. We have them, you said nothing about what we were allowed." She reasons.

He seems to think for a moment until he nods silently.

I quirk my brow and smirk, holding back the urge to still my tongue out, and walk away to my SUV. Jonathan puts my suitcase in the back unceremoniously.

"Careful with that!" I say.

"Chill out, Clary."

"I can't believe this." I stand and cross my arms and Jonathan leans on the car and does the same. "What's even happening, all I know is I was pulled out of bed and told to pack up my favourite things."

"An investment fell through." Jonathan answered. "That's what dad's saying."

"Why would dad lie?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that we've been rich all our lives, business passed down for six generations and now it's failing? That's hundreds of years of money and connections and investments and one, just one breaks us? That ain't right, Clary."

"What you think it's a conspiracy against the polished Morgenstern name? Our rivals, the Lightwoods?"

"Look just because you're best friends with Isabelle doesn't mean it's the same with our parents."

"I know that. I'm not stupid Jonathan, not everything is rainbows and unicorns when it comes to the older generation."

"Right." He pulls a pack of cigarettes and his lighter out of the back pocket of his jeans and lights one. He only does it when he's stressed or frustrated.

"I'm not gonna be that person who says everything's okay but… we have several ties to other rich families, you know. We could just stay over with them?"

"I don't know what's gonna happen. Mom, Dad and the bailiffs are talking it over. What we can do, what we can keep..."

"Bailiffs? That's what their called? The people taking our stuff?"

"Yep, which leads me to the conclusion that a failed investment is not what caused this." Jonathan says, taking a drag.

"That'll kill you one day."

Mom and dad come over as the quote unquote bailiffs take continue taking our things.

"Mom, what's happening?!"

"An investment didn't work out honey, now we have no money and our bank accounts are frozen." My dad answers.

"What are we… where will we go?!" Hearing it come from my father makes is all real.

"We still have the things in my name, only parts of it. We are completely broke other than that." My mother answers.

"How are we broke from one bad investment?" I ask and I see Jonathan stiffen. If he wasn't gonna ask then I would.

"It just happened, Clary. We need to rise above this and get through it."

"What about school? You paid for the tuition." I ask.

"You still have this year but after, you'll have to transfer to public school."

My eyes widen. Public school? Coming from Alicante Private Academy to freaking Idris High? I'd get eaten alive. And mugged every morning and afternoon. I'll die in a tragic school bus accident.

"Are you crazy?! Me? In public school? Unfathomable! That's worse than a scholarship kid in APA! Come to think of it any private school!" Scholarship kids weren't well liked in my school. They're seen as kids who cheat the system, what with not having to pay $15,000 every year.

"Clarissa simmer down. We still have my property. It's in Brocelind."

"As in the forest? Do you know how far that is from Alicante?" I blink. We are going to live in a forest. Where there is nothing but trees and grass and wood people.

"Yes the forest. It's beautiful, I grew up there."

"Did you see fairies and nymphs by Lake Lyn too, mother?"

"Clarissa." She sighs. "There is nothing we can do right now. All we can do is hope this will blow other."

"What about our trust funds?" Jonathan asks. It's in a way that's genuinely curious, the opposite of how I would have said it, for sure.

"They are frozen and will not be touched until you're 21. You have a right to it." My father answers.

"I take it the SUV is the only car we're allowed to take with us?" I comment, hoping the answer was no, we can take the Camaro and Impala.

"Yes. We purchased it long before –the investment was arranged." My mother answers while cutting herself off to correct herself. Suspicious.

"Come on, we have a two hour drive to Brocelind." My father says ushering us into the vehicle.

It will be longest journey we will ever travel.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think**

 **Hopefully a new chapter up soon!**

 **Sorry that it seemed all rushed, I just wanted to created the atmosphere that everything is hitting Clary pretty hard and fast right now.**

 **Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xx**


	2. Betrayal

**Ayyyy new chapter**

 **I'm sorry Jace hasn't been mentioned, I swear he'll appear in the next one!**

 **Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS AND THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shut out**

The two hours turned into four with all the traffic. For what reason would all these people want to be going to Brocelind of all the places?

"Clary please get that frown off of your face, we know you're unhappy." My mother comments.

"Well I'm sorry but do you know what happens to people who are like us and then fall? It's a national embarrassment and everyone we have ever met will disown us and pretend that we never even existed."

"Okay, Clary, you're being so damn selfish right now. It's not the end of the world so just grow up." Jonathan says.

I huff and look out the window. All I see is trees. We're going to the middle of nowhere.

"Mom, if you grew up here, how did you meet dad?" I ask.

"Finally something that it's a complaint…" I hear Jonathan whisper.

I sneer at him and give him my best side eye.

"Well, I was sent here by my parents to get home schooled. It was the better option since they were threatening to send me to boarding school in England. Anyway, your father had a little vacation home a mile up. We met when one of my horses had escaped and he had found it. He brought Artemis back to me and there we go."

"That's actually so cute." I say.

"You have horses?" Jonathan says.

"That's all you got from the story?" I give him a look and shake my head.

"What? The point of the story was mostly a horse!" He says defensively.

"Yes, Jonathan we do have horses."

"After all this time?"

"Well they can live for up to 40 years sometime so maybe you can even meet her." Mom smiles at the memory. "We have caretakers at the house, Sophie, Cyril and Thomas who also care for all the horses."

Wait we're allowed to have caretakers?

All of a sudden dad begins to pull over.

"And we are here." He says.

We get out of the car. The house was bigger than I thought they would be.

"Well this certainly is charming!" I clap and remark.

"Okay what happened to you? First you were Wednesday Adams and now you're… Barbie." Jonathan says.

"Well my therapist says that if I feel any negative emotions I must combat them with stronger positive ones."

"You're seeing a therapist?" My mother exclaims.

"No, mother. Obviously we wouldn't be able to afford it right now."

"She's pretty messed up." Jon comments.

"I googled what to do in an existential crisis. That was the first result." I continue.

Three people come out of the charming home all with big smiles.

"Greetings House of Morgenstern."

"They are really old time-y." I whisper to Jonathan.

"No kidding. What is this the 16th century?"

Mom hugs the people and my father nods as a greeting.

"Hello…" Jonathan and I say.

They lead us in and give us a short tour. The place was pretty well kept and cute, like something out of a movie. There were enough rooms for all of us and a servant's quarters; the place was pretty old, built in 1902 by our great grandfather on our mother's side. The room I have has the view of Brocelind Forest so that was not surprising like at all…

"Do we have any neighbours? I mean I saw other houses but… I can't imagine who would want to like here, with no one around." I whisper the last part.

"Yes, ma'am –" Sophie says but I cut her off.

"Just Clary is fine."

"Clary… There's the Lewis Family, they have a boy who's about your age, Simon I believe is his name."

"Simon Lewis." I try out. "Well is he cute?"

"That is all up to you."

"Right. Well you've been a great help so thank you, Sophie." I begin to unpack the clothes and shoes that I managed to haphazardly pack.

After that I sit on my bed and sigh. Hopefully this is all temporary. Hopefully I can get back to my beautiful Manor in Alicante and forget this absolutely humiliating experience. Hopefully.

I pull out my phone and call one of my close friends, Kaelie.

"Hello?" She picks up on the third ring.

"Kaelie! Hey girl,"

"Clary, wow. Hi." She gives a flat response.

"So I don't know if you've heard but… I'm in a really terrible sitch right now."

"Oh yeah! It's all over Alicante. The Morgensterns falling from grace. Who can believe it? I feel for you, honey except not really. I couldn't _ever_ imagine what you must be dealing with."

"Thanks… I think?"

I stand and start to walk around since I can never stay still during a phone call.

"No problem! So… any particular reason as to why you called or…?"

"Right! Well I was wondering if we were still on for tonight. You know, Pandemonium?"

"Oh yeah, It's Saturday." She drags out. As if she didn't know. "I'll have to get back to you on that one."

"What? Why?" I ask nervously.

"Well I need to go ask the rest of the girls, Seelie, Aline, Maia, Tatiana –"

"Well that's easy I'll just call Iz-"

"Yeah, here's the thing, Isabelle isn't coming."

"What are you talking about?"

"Clary Honey we know you two are close as it gets but… you've… how do I say this? You're irrelevant now. Isabelle doesn't want to come because she knows that it's true and that you wouldn't be invited. She pities you Clary."

"Are you kidding? Iz and I invented these nights out and you were all nothing before us –"

"Oh we know. But you're nothing _now_. Literally. Will we even be seeing you in APA? Considering you won't be able to afford tuition and this year is almost over?"

I have no idea what to say so I just hung up.

"Hey." I look up at the doorway and see Jonathan.

"How much did you hear?"

"Didn't need to hear everything to know what just happened." He sits down on my bed and I sit beside him.

"I knew it would happen. I just didn't think it would be so soon. We are eternally shut out of the world we created. All because of one bad thing. What did we do to deserve this?"

"Well…"

I lay back. "Noooo…. You can't –you can't believe that we deserve this?"

"I don't know okay. And you don't either so maybe… maybe everything will go back to normal."

"Normal? Even if it did, this will always be with us, and everyone too. 20 years from now when we mention our names to anyone what we'll get is 'oh yeah you went bankrupt that time 20 years ago. What a disaster.'"

"Clary. Stop. You can't do this to yourself." He stands up and pulls me with him. Come on. I am taking you away."

"To Paris for some shopping? Oh wait."

"Stop!" He shakes me, something he does to wake me up or get me attention. "We're gonna go for a walk."

"A walk? In these shoes?" I look down at my heels.

"Oh please you'll survive. You go on 6 hour shopping sprees every week a short walk will be fine." Then he pulls me out to the wilderness.

* * *

 **Hope that you guys like it!**

 **Please review, follow and favourite, I'd love some suggestions and to hear your thoughts so far**

 **~Liz Ashley xx**


	3. Bonding

**Hey guys! New chapter, hope you enjoy. Just some bonding between Clary and Jonathan coz I really wanted to explore them being close knit here and not have a weird 'relationship' like in the books that we shall not speak of**

 **Disclaimer: CASSANDRA CLARE OWNS TMI AND ITS CHARACTERS**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bonding**

Jonathan takes me on a walk through the forest.

"This isn't so bad is it?" He asks.

"I guess not." I roll my eyes, it is so like him to change my mind even when I'm like 90% it's set on hating this place completely. "I mean it would be better if we actually had Wi-Fi so we could Instagram it."

He chuckles, "Of course you'd say that."

We somehow find our way to Lake Lyn and sit on a log facing the sun set. It looks beautiful, not gonna lie. Maybe it wasn't gonna be so bad here.

"This really sucks." I breathe. "But we're Morgensterns and we can totally live through this."

"Right. I'm glad you're finally coming around."

"Yeah… who would have thought?"

"Do you not remember this place at all, Clary?" Jonathan asks.

"Um… Am I supposed to?"

"Well we used to come here every summer when we were little."

I turn to look at him. Wait, what? "I have no memory of this place."

"You had an accident here so you probably wouldn't remember."

Wow life might actually get more interesting. "What happened?"

"Well you were playing with a friend. He might actually still live around here… You were on this tire swing and I guess you weren't paying attention or one of the chains were too rusty and you fell and hit your head. That was the last time mom and dad ever let us come here."

"That's crazy but I don't really blame them for taking is away from this miserable forest town."

"It's not miserable, Clary. It's just different."

"It's in the middle of nowhere and in a forest, Jonathan. Why would you want to live here?"

"Just when I thought you were finally accepting reality." He comments. "Let's go."

"Okay why are you not hating this town like me?"

He only shrugs and keeps walking. I obviously follow him since I have absolutely no sense of direction and I'd get lost if I tried to find my way on my own.

We had been walking for well over half an hour which wasn't right… we should be at that house by now –there was no way I was calling it home.

"Jon. Where are we going?"

"I am going to give you a tour." He simply replied.

But I don't want a tour. "How do you even know where we're going?"

He ignores my question and only keeps walking. How rude.

"We're only on the outskirts of the town, that's why we're practically living in a forest. But as you get deeper in and follow the road you see that it's not wood people living here."

I had no choice but to follow him.

"We're going to Seraph Bakes first. They have the best pastries and cakes."

"Okay well you can eat that because I'm on a cleanse."

He huffs, "Clary we can't afford going on cleanses… they're expensive, your weird mask things have to go too. Say good bye to your hipster lifestyle and smell the fresh air of the countryside."

"All I smell is manure."

"Sure that too." He continues to walk and not before long we enter a quaint little bakery.

"Hello Jon," Smiles a girl about his age.

"Hey Charlotte, I'll have my usual and Clary will have a chicken and mushroom bake and 2 bottles of water please."

"Coming right up."

"Wait, what? You have a usual? That person knows you? Jonathan, please explain."

"I come here every summer, since I was 15."

"But I thought that you go with friends to, like, Barbados or something?"

"That's what I tell mom and dad but I spend my time here. I've been making a few friends here and there… Pretty much know the lay of the land."

I never expected this. I always thought that Jonathan spent his time just traipsing through life and taking trips on the private jet, I knew that there was more to him but I didn't think he'd go to depths like this just to prove that he's not some shallow rich boy. "You're saying that every summer you go here?"

"Yeah, I help out with the farms around here, took up some part time jobs too. But I wouldn't spend the entire summer here, just about a month then I'd go away with Sebastian and the lot of them."

After eating at Seraph Bakes we returned to the cabin and find that mom and dad have already eaten.

"Well, how did you find that?" Jonathan asks as we sit down by the lit fireplace.

"I wish you would stop asking me how I find it here. I've already used the line 'not bad' like twice."

"Maybe tomorrow I could introduce you to a few people?"

I close my eyes and retract dramatically, "Oh no please, don't talk about the dreaded future. I am seriously not looking forward to Monday…"

"Because of the shame and humiliation we'll have to face?"

"Okay I know you're only kidding but it's also true! I was rejected from our weekly hang out today! It's still too soon."

"You'll get over it, Clary."

"Yeah sure… Well, good night. May we never wake up. Or may this only be an awful nightmare."

He laughs humourlessly, "Good night Clary."

I walk back to my room and close my door, there was no heating so it was freezing. I walk over to my curtains when I notice something –someone… I can tell that it's a guy, possibly my age, with blonde hair reflecting the light coming from the lamp by the back door. He's pulling something, something big… then I realise it's a horse. For some reason this man seemed really familiar I just couldn't put my finger on who it was.

I shrug, draw the curtains then turn the light off allowing the night to take me.

* * *

I walk up to the smell of something amazing… something homemade. I walk out of my room, curious and hungry. I know my mom or dad aren't the ones cooking, they never set foot in the kitchen at home.

"Good morning Clary darling." My mother greets.

I say it back to everyone and sit at the table. "Is that homemade cooking?"

The plates of food were put down in the centre, there was bacon, hash browns, fried and scrambled eggs, mushrooms, sausages and toast with a tub of butter on the side.

"That looks amazing." I comment and we all express our gratitude to Sophie, the cook.

"It's the typical Sunday breakfast around here. Took it from the English." She smiles and retreats to the kitchen.

"So, any plans for today?" My dad asks.

"I was gonna show Clary to the stables. And maybe get to know some of the neighbours, you know, in case we stay here for longer than intended." Jonathan replies.

"Oh Jonathan we never intended to stay, period." The room falls silent after that with everyone just eating.

"So I think you're really gonna like it. The horses –they're beautiful. I bet the stable boy will be able to teach you."

"Stable boy? Jonathan that's so old fashioned, when are we? In the 1800s?"

He smiles and opens the gate to the stable. There're someone inside. That blonde boy from last night!

"It's you!" I say aloud unintentionally.

He looks up with eyes wide in shock.

"Clary, do you know him?" Jonathan asks.

"Not exactly. I just saw him last night with a horse…"

"Hi." He says. "I'm Jace Herondale."

* * *

 **Ayyy More Jace next time!**

 **please follow/favourite/review it means a lot!**

 **~Liz Ashley xx**


	4. Cowboy

**New** **c** **hapter!** **S** **orry** **f** **or** **th** **e** **l** **ong** **delay!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Discl** **aimer:** **Cass** **andra** **C** **lare** **o** **wns** **t** **he** **m** **ortal** **in** **struments** **b** **ooks** **and** **characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Cowboy**

"So you're the cowboy." I comment.

All he does is nod his head.

"Um… so it's your job to take care of the horses? Who's paying you? It's not like we have money." I ask.

"Well actually this just started as a favour then it became a hobby."

"So no one's paying you?"

"Not everything is about money, ma'am." He responds.

I frown, "you don't have to call me that, it's just Clary."

He only nods then goes back to grooming the horses, presently he was brushing the mane of a white horse.

He seems to notice me watching him and says, "Her name is Seraph."

"You actually named her, Clary." Jonathan adds.

"Really?" I say impressed with coming up with a name. I reach up to stroke her and she leans into my hand.

"Seems like she still recognises you." Jace says as he hands me the brush.

I take it and smile, actually content in this small town.

"So Jace, what do you actually do around here. School? A job?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

I see him grabbing another comb and grooming a different horse. Jonathan decides to start hand feeding the other horses farther into the stables leave Jace and I to converse on our own.

"Well actually I'm graduating this year."

"Like Jonathan!" I say a little too excitedly so I clear my throat, "What are you planning on doing after?"

"I might move out and become a male model, I have the looks and everything so… why not?"

I blink. Great. What's worse than a beautiful man who knows that he's beautiful? Nothing that's what. Okay fine maybe like… global warming or the polar bears being on the brink of extinction but I mean in a guy who is a potential candidate for a new relationship that is _such_ a bad quality. Which seems kinda hypocritical since when it comes to girls society encourages them to be bold and super confident in themselves. Something to think about… I sigh internally, double standards.

"Are you serious or…?"

"About the male model thing? No. I want to be a photographer."

"And why is that?"

"Well, have you seen this place? It's beautiful."

There is a long pause and then I realise that he's actually waiting for me to answer. Now the real question is whether to answer truthfully which would be a no or lie to gain his favour.

"It smells a lot. There's not many social hang outs and it's in the middle of nowhere so…" I decide with the former as I've never really been a people pleaser however when I turn to look at him I actually feel… regret. He looks like I just took his camera and smashed it into tiny, little, microscopic pieces. Note my use of the 'triplet' there 0my English teacher would be so proud.

Jace straightens and holds his head up high as he regains his composure. "Okay then, obviously you haven't _seen_ the town."

"What's there to see?"

"Are you free?"

"Um… considering we're practically penniless and have lost our worth right now yes I am free."

"I didn't mean it like that but okay."

"I know what you meant, I was just kidding and I'm pretty sure I won't be doing anything later or ever."

"Okay cool. Let's go." Suddenly he pulls me away from Seraph. I put the comb into the container and allow myself to get pulled away.

"Hey Jonny we'll be back later, Jace is taking me somewhere." I yell out to him.

"Whatever." He waves his hand dismissively.

I scoff, how uncaring and cold of him (!)

About an hour and a half later, after climbing a ridiculously steep hill we reach whatever this place is.

"Is this the part where you reveal that you're not a stable boy and actually a faerie living in the woods and can talk to the horses?"

"What? No." He looks at me as if I… well as if I just asked him if he was a fairy and could communicate with horses, you witnessed it for yourself.

He puts his arms on my shoulders and turns me. As he does so, no I don't feel electricity or sparks or fireworks, like it would say in the books or the movies –which is a terrible and overused line by the way! –but I just feel… safe. Like he would be my shield or sword whichever he had to be in order to protect me or he would be the one I would run to if I ever needed help which is ridiculous because I never feel this way. I trust him completely and I don't even know him.

I briefly forget this feeling as I look over the town. The sun is beginning to set so there is a light touch of orange looming over the entirety of this small town. And for this brief moment I forget how much I actually hate being here and appreciate looking at this place through his eyes. I feel an itch to draw every tree, every house, Lake Lyn just under us, the beautiful sunset. It's been a long while since I've drawn or painted anything. I miss it. Back in Alicante I'd forgotten about it and put my focus on school and parties and shopping. I can't believe I've forgotten the feeling of peace that it gives me.

I take a deep meaningful breath.

"I hope you like the view as much as I do." Jace comments.

"I really hope you're not looking at me because that would be so cheesy and I might even reconsider ever hanging out with you again." I say before turning my head to look at him.

Surprise, surprise he was looking at me. But not how I thought he would be, not like other guys back at Alicante have in the past. He's not looking with lust but something else, intrigue, like he's searching.

"It would be worth it." One side of his mouth quirks up, not in a smirk but in a boyish lopsided smile, then he averts his eyes back to the scenery before us.

"Why don't you take a picture?"

"Ive got like a dozen of this. I come up here a lot, alone is best because I could never find anyone else who would appreciate it as much as I do. And now I've found you."

"How did you know I would, though? I did admit ay that I hated this town."

"There's a saying that my dad used to say, 'those who are blind have the most potential to see'. Obviously not literally blind that would just be cruel to say to them. But –"

"But because I was blinded by my ignorance of this towns real beauty you saw me as someone with the potential to open their eyes and see what was right there in front of them?"

"Exactly."

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review/follow/favourite, would love you hear your thoughts!**

 **~Liz Ashley xxx**


	5. Bunking

**Heyyy guys**

 **Sorry for the long af wait! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra Clare does**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Bunking**

I wake to the shrill sound of the analogue alarm clock.

I groan and turn it off, trying to get back to peaceful sleep. As I almost drift away I hear the deafening yell of my brother as he pounded on my door.

"Clary! Don't even think about going back to sleep. We have an hour long train journey back to Alicante!"

Don't remind me.

I lay there for another 15 minutes until I force myself to get up. I shower quickly and get into my uniform – a white polo with a burgundy cross tie and a matching pullover and black blazer with a pleated charcoal grey skirt. I decide to go for socks with a lace trim instead of tights with my black pumps.

I grab my bag that I had packed last night and step out of the room.

"Aren't you gonna have breakfast?" My mom calls out.

"Nah, I'll grab something at school." I wave good bye and leave.

I begin walking to where I _think_ the train station is, _oh Angel, I'm taking public transport_. This would have been unimaginable a week ago but now I just have to suck it up and go where the wind takes us.

"Hey, why did you wait up?" Jonathan comes up from behind me.

"Well, I never waited for you before so…" Then he stops me and puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around.

"You're going the wrong way. This is why you wait up now, this place isn't familiar to you like it is to me."

I huff, slightly embarrassed and follow him.

Once we're on the train it's quiet and uncomfortable. There is only a handful of people but I'd guess that this is the busiest hour since it's a small town and people are going to work at this time.

"Do you think they'd treat differently?" I ask Jonathan who's sitting in the row in front of me.

He turns to face me. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh please. Everyone's bound to know about the great fall of the Morgensterns by now. It's embarrassing. They'll all look at us different. Talk to us different. We'll probably have to hang out with the scholarship kids. We've been dethroned, Jonathan."

"There's only one way to find out, Clary."

I sit back on my seat and pull my phone out of my bag in an effort to get in touch with my old self. I scroll through Instagram and notice that I've at least lost 15 followers. Oh no. This is how it starts. I feel ice cold dread run through my veins as we near our destination: Hell.

As we step through the gates of Alicante Private Academy an unfamiliar feeling comes over me. I feel small, as I did the first time I stepped through these gate but back then I had my girls, Kaelie and Iz, but now I have nothing.

I take a deep breath and go to my locker. Normally that's where we all meet up in the mornings. I do a quick sweep through the hallway and find none of them. I knew it.

I make my way to my locker to unload the unnecessary weights and go to the library. I won't seek them out. I refuse to stoop that low.

I take a seat in the darkest corner, hoping no one will notice me and glance at the clock. 7:45. Great. 15 minutes to sit here alone. I pull out a book from the shelf nearest to me. _Pride and Prejudice._ I remember loving this book when I was 11 and choose to reread it.

I'm taken away from the world of 19th century England by the shrill noise of the bell signalling it was time to head to tutor.

Returning the book to its place I grab my bag and make my way to my tutor room. I go to the corner in the back where we always sit and wait up. Aline and Alec are in my tutor and hopefully they don't avoid me like I'm the plague.

As I look up I make eye contact with Alec and for a moment I'm glad that it's him and not Aline but then that shatters as Aline is in his wake. He makes his way towards me but she stops him and whispers something. He looks conflicted but reluctantly agrees and they take a seat on the opposite side on the room by the tutor, Ms. Whitehall's, desk.

I scoff audibly and I know they hear it.

I decide to get up and leave. This is a waste of time and I have no energy to put with this for half an hour. Why do we need tutor time anyway? It's a waste, I'd rather just get straight to lesson and leave earlier.

I leave the building and make my way around the football pitch, behind the bleachers and deep into the trees.

I find my tree which it my tree because it perfectly fits my back when I sit against it.

I have no idea what I'm going to be doing for 25 minutes so I just decide to pull some earphones out along with my phone and listen to music.

Suddenly I sense someone's presence and pull my earphones out.

I look behind me to see the one and only Sebastian Verlac. I scowl. What is he doing here?

"Wow. Well, isn't thins a surprise." He smirks as he leans against the tree in front of me. "What's a sophomore like you doing out here, skipping morning tutor?"

"Beat it, Sebastian or I'll –"

"You'll what?" I'm glad he cuts me off because I had nothing to retort. "You'll tell on me? Come on, Clary, everyone hates a snitch. Actually, they just hate the Morgensterns, don't they? That's why you're bunking right now. You can't take that people don't love you anymore, that your friends have run out on you."

"Hey! I still have friends."

He gives me a look and I sigh, defeated. He's right, so why bother?

"Are you just here to bully me or..?"

"Actually no, I just came out for a smoke." He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights them. "You don't have asthma, do you?"

I shake my head, "how thoughtful of you to ask."

He sits down beside me and takes a drag.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm being friendly, obviously." He replies bluntly. Great. Now the school's bad boy outcast is the only company I can get.

* * *

 **Ayyy there we go, thanks for reading**

 **Follow/Favourite/Review for more**

 **~Liz Ashley**


	6. Roasted Beef

**Ayyy 2 chapters in one day!**

 **This chapter is shorter that the rest because I felt that was the way it had to go and my thought well is dry after 2 in one day.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments, not me**

 **Quite a bit of sassy/salty Clary so I hope you like it!**

 **(That is such a basic title I'm sorry I couldn't help it)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Roasted Beef**

The bell for first lesson rings and I start to get up.

"Where ya going?" Sebastian asks.

Our conversation had fallen to a comfortable silence and it was nice. But now the bell has brought me back to reality.

"First lesson. Where else?" I pick my bag up from the floor and begin to walk back to the building.

I hear him shuffling behind me and suddenly he's by my side. I give him a questioning look.

"What? We have history together. You can't escape me that easily."

Oh. To be honest I didn't even know I had history I had planned to just get away from him and then check my time table once the coast was clear of him.

"Well, it's gonna be terrible either way so…"

"Okay I knew you're taking everything happening really personally but you don't have to go through all of it alone. Like I said, I'm being friendly."

I don't answer, it's not really something that needs an answer so I just keep walking and he stays behind me. I guess Sebastian Verlac isn't so bad.

As we walk into history together I feel eyes on us. None of my former people are in this class and for once I'm actually grateful for that –I was not ready for any type of confrontation this early in the morning and on a Monday at that.

I sit at my normal seat and Sebastian sits next to me. The guy who normally sits there, Matt something, looks at the seat longingly but I guess Sebastian gave him a glare since he scurries away.

I can feel eyes on me as I take my books out of my bag and I almost want to run out of the room again. Ugh what is wrong with me? After this weekend I just feel so powerless. I guess money is power. In high school that's what it's all about, all the popular kids are the ones who hold the most power and when you're not one of them, it's terrifying. I feel like a butterfly pinned to a board being studied with the gazes of everyone on me. I constantly feel like I'm being judged but that's… that's because I _am_. I'm no longer Queen Bee, I'm just a lowly overthrown worker bee here to serve my superiors.

I rest my head on the table and groan. I want to yell at everyone to stop staring at me, to mind their own business, to just _stop_. But I can't find my voice, my spark. It's all gone.

I feel someone walk into the classroom, it's not a student; they had an aura of authority. I look up and see Mr. Ravenscar, our uptight history teacher.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, what a pleasant surprise to see you here today after everything that's happened last week." Even the teachers. Uggghhhh. I bite my lip.

He goes on with his lecture and I'm agitated and just want to leave.

I wonder how well Jonathan is coping. Probably better that I am, to be honest. Everyone loves Jonathan.

"Should have skipped this, don't ya think?" Sebastian comments.

I can't help but agree. "This was totally irrelevant." It was just a filler lesson and I rolled my eyes about 10 times. At least Mr. Ravenscar let us talk amongst ourselves for the last 15 minutes since he finished earlier than expected. Filler lesson, I called it.

"I can shut everyone up right now, you know? If you want?" Sebastian offers but I shake my head.

"I don't need anyone to save me. I don't need you to fight my battles or speak my words. It was nice of you to offer in theory but don't do it again."

He raises his eyebrows and his arms in a defensive move. "Okay, just trying to help, don't aim that angst at me."

I sigh. "I'm sorry. You've been nothing but nice to me, which I can't believe I just said and now I'm just being salty."

"Hey it happens to the best of us."

"Yo, Clary how are you still here? You know, since you can't even afford the lunches anymore I'd've thought you skip out on all this." I hear from behind. It's Kirk something.

I exhale sharply and turn. "You're Kirk right? Well at least my parents aren't selling Yin Fen to get by, I could rat you out you know. Then you'll know what it's like but unfortunately for you, your family has no back up plan so while I'm living in a nice cozy log cabin in a quaint little town away from pricks like you, you'll be on the streets begging me for money for your lunch. Why don't you shut up and think about what you say next?"

That's when the bell rang and I made my exit away from those people.

I decide no, I'm not gonna allow them to tell me what I am and what I can do. I'm not giving them power over me anymore. My next lesson was Biology and I had that with Seelie and Kaelie, the perfect time to give them a piece of my mind. Two against one is never fair but when it's two against Clarissa Morgenstern the latter will win.

"Okay, that was awesome, I mean I was gonna just punch him in the face but you cut him in half." Sebastian smiles. "You found your voice again?"

"All it took was to get ticked off by some lowlife."

"I'll see you later, alright?" He waves goodbye and I make my way to the next class, determined.

* * *

 **Yaaayy this just means more sass for next chapter**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~ Liz Ashley xx**


	7. Grow up

**What?! *gasp* another chapter the next day? woahhhh I know right!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI, Cassandra clare does!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Grow up**

Jonathan POV

When I walked in I was just as nervous as Clary, I know it. I don't even know why. I'm strong, composed, I don't get scared and especially not of how my classmates are gonna be treating me after what happened to us.

I walk into first lesson, geography, when the bell rings, I make eye contact with Jordan Kyle the guy tryin to link with my sister. He isn't looking at me any differently like how I expected so I go to sit at the table beside his where I normally sit.

"Hey man." He says, "heard about what happened. That must suck."

"You have no idea. My sister's taking it real bad though. She could really use a shoulder, you know?" Normally an older brother wouldn't want their friend going out with their sister but Clary's a big girl and Jordan's a decent guy so I have no complaints. He's better than her going after Sebastian Verlac, the prick she used to be head over heels for.

Jordan smirks, "Perfect timing to make my move?" Just then, his ex, Maia, walks in and conversation hushes. Awkward. He looks down, avoiding her eyes.

"Jordan… you're not still hung up on that, are you? That was 5 months ago!" I say incredulous.

"I can't help it! She's on my mind _all the time_. I see her _every day_. I don't even know why she left me in the first place! Her explanation made no sense!"

I shake my head. He couldn't see it then and he can't see it now. He smothered her, we could all tell. He was around her all the time, following her like a lost puppy. Jordan always wanted to know where she was, who she was with. It wasn't healthy. Maia was even thinking about getting a restraining order, at least that's what Clary told me.

I think...

Maybe it's not so great for him and Clary to start going out… Crap.

We fall silent when the lesson begins and thankfully the conversation does not continue after.

Once lunch came I walk out of Biology with Gabriel and sit in the cafeteria at our spot. All my friends acted like it was just some ordinary day and I was grateful for it. I'm not sure if it's because they don't care or if it's because they don't want a confrontation but I don't really care. All I have is a few more weeks then I'm out of here.

Our spot is at the corner next to the counters which allows me to overhear a particular conversation between two insufferable sophomores.

"Ugh can you believe Clary today? That was ridiculous!" I put the voice to Kaelie's face.

"I know right! The way she just confronted us in English…. What even was that? So embarrassing." Aline, I recognise, says.

I clench my jaw and bite back a snarky response. It's not the place and I can't afford to make a scene.

The others in my group notice my silence and also hear the conversation.

"I'm so glad that we have an excuse to throw her away. She always acted like she was above us."

"Oh please, that girl was delusional as it gets." Kaelie replies.

Ohhh this was making it _so_ difficult to hold back.

"Well you know what, you little prissy preteens." I start standing and turning to face them.

Their eyes widen as they realise that I had heard everything. I tower over them, immediately intimidating the two.

"You can say all you want but it's all just words. You're just overly privileged daddy's girls who rely on your parents for everything and you just throw it all away. You're so ungrateful –"

"You know, Jonathan, just because you're as poor as Oliver Twist now, does not make you some kind of philosophical wise man, so cut the crap. You've been poor 3 days, stop letting it get to your head. You're not any different in personality, you're the same shallow, materialistic guy who only cares about football."

"I'm shallow? I'm materialistic? You've thrown away Clary, someone you once considered a close friend, and you leaches clung onto us Morgensterns and asked and asked for stuff. She would treat you and spend thousands of dollars on stuff for you and you didn't care. You Whitewillows are poison. Don't think we Morgensterns don't know about what you're really up to." With that I take my bag and leave them all dumbfounded.

I said too much I know that but I couldn't help it and it's too late now. Everyone in the room heard it and by 5th period everyone in the school will have heard about the exchange.

I choose to walk around the school grounds by myself.

I should tell Clary… tell her about what really happened to all our money. Tell her that it wasn't a failed investment. She already has her suspicions and if I don't clarify it with her then she'll feel betrayed and she'll hate that I withdrew it from her. She hates not knowing things and the situation we're in just makes it all worse.

I pull out a cigarette and light it.

My dad asked me to swear to keep it from Clary but I couldn't do it. I can't lie to her. I can't break a promise to my father.

I take a drag and contemplate my options.

I want to blame Kaelie but I know I would have told Clary eventually. Kaelie just sped up the process. I could keep on not telling her, not mentioning it wouldn't be lying, technically… I could tell her but then she'd be furious with mom and dad. Or she could be relaxed about it and grateful that I told her. Clary was just too unpredictable.

When school finished I wait at the gates for Clary.

"Hey!"

"I heard about what you did. Or rather what you said…" She starts. "I don't know whether to thank you or kill you."

"You're welcome." I smile innocently.

She shoves me hard. "Why would you do that! That is so embarrassing! I don't need my big brother to tell of my frie- Kaelie and Aline like that! Now everyone thinks that I need you to defend me! And for the record, I don't!"

"Okay, Clary, I get you're mad but please… just don't. Just stop. And just grow up and learn to be thankful that someone is actually willing to stand up for you. You have the worst attitude and I understand that you're upset but stop taking it out on me, or on mom and dad or the town because it's none of our faults that we're in this mess. You just need to tolerate the fact that this is our lives now and we can't do anything about it right now. So grow up and stop blaming other people for things that aren't in our control."

She's silent the rest of the way to Brocelind.

I don't regret saying the words to her. I know I'm right. But Clary being quiet is not a comfortable feeling at all.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **I just wanted to show Jonathan's pov of the whole sitch**

 **Review/Follow/Favourite!**

 **See ya soon ~Liz Ashley xx**


	8. Sibling Disputes

**So late update, been busy this weekend coz I have a Science mock exam tomorrow and that's not gonna be fun at all :(**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI and it's characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8:Sibling Disputes**

Everyone has been snapping at me today so now I'm in a salty mood. Yes, salty. Not bitter, salty.

I take a deep breath as we get off of the train and begin to walk back to the house.

"Clary…" He breaks the silence.

I choose to ignore him.

He sighs, "Clary, I'm the only person on your team right now so –"

I cut him off, "oh really? You're on my team? It doesn't seem like it. Everyone is keeping things from me, you, mom _and_ dad? I know you're hiding something so if you're not going to tell me then I'll find out for myself, you know I will." With that I continue walking even though I have no idea where I'm actually going.

I hear him go some other way since I feel that he's no longer following me. Ugh this has been the worst day.

I end up at a park at the outskirts of the town. I take out one of my notepads and a pencil from my pencil case and begin to draw. I lose my self as I recall the familiar feeling of solace as my pencil glides over the subtle ridges on the paper.

Once I feel I have finished I look at the page, I ended up drawing a face –two actually – one sad and the other happy, they're facing different ways, it's me. The happy one resembles me before, when I had my friends and the sad one is now I guess. I have no friends, except Sebastian I suppose, and I'm in an unfamiliar town and now I don't even have Jonathan.

I have to talk to him. I'm not mad anymore. I get what he did and I'm grateful for it. At least I still had him to defend me. I know I can always rely on him. He's my closest friend, beside Izzy that is.

Izzy… I sigh. I didn't see her at all today. I don't know if she was ditching to avoid confrontation or because she just didn't want to be reminded of the distance that my situation has put in between us. Everyone else in my former group seems to have given up on me and turned their backs on me but Isabelle is different. She was like a sister to me. She _was_ my sister. There is no way she'd let this put a wall between us. I still have hope that she hasn't turned her back on me. I don't know whether that's foolish or not.

I begin to walk to where I think civilisation is.

As I turn a corner I bump into someone.

I look up, normally I'd say excuse you in a rude tone but I don't have the energy to be like that anymore.

"Sorry." I say then I realise who it is. "Jace."

"Clary, hi. Um, Jonathan's looking for you." He smiles softly, cautiously, as if he's unsure whether I'll attack or submit.

"I know. I kinda guessed. Walk me home? I'm not trying to get with you I'm just lost."

He smirks. "That's a lie, who isn't trying to get with this?" He gestures to his very attractive self.

I roll my eyes. What's worse than a hot guy who knows he's hot? Nothing. Well maybe world hunger. I'm just kidding, don't get butthurt.

Jace laughs and starts to walk.

As I fall into step with him, which was a feat considering his legs went on for days he asks, "where were you?"

"I was in a park. I think. There was a bench and trees so…"

He nods. "Maybe don't stay out too late."

"Why? Are there trolls here to?"

He chuckles. "No, I mean you don't know what's out there so…"

"Aw that's reall cute, Jace but I can take-"

"-take care of yourself? I have no doubt that you can. I just don't want some poor person running into you and getting their ass handed to them 'coz they were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

It's my turn to smirk.

"So… why were you in a park?"

"I… I snapped at Jonathan, he put me in my place. I got pissed. I walked to where ever and ended up in a park."

He nods following the short story.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No." I answer immediately. Then I think about it and sigh. "Yes."

"I'm listening." He says sincerely.

"I just… well I think I'm having an identity crisis. I don't know who I am anymore. Everything's changed, I'm in this new town, with new people, everything I once knew is gone and I just… I can't adjust. I can see that Jonathan can but I can't keep up, you know?"

Jace nods with a deep look on his face.

"I know that there's not much I can do. I've accepted that…" I add, feeling ridiculous; I don't even know this guy and I'm just opening myself up to him.

"Well I'm here for you, when you're in town. Do you have your phone? Can I put my number in it?"

I nod and unlock it for him. I'm feeling too down to be excited that I'm getting this gorgeous guy's phone number, also the hype of it isn't so big since I can't share the fact with Isabelle or anyone.

He also gives me his phone and I input my own phone number.

"I think Jon's keeping something from me." I add to my long list of first world troubles.

"How so?" Jace questions.

"I just… this town, he knows so much about it and apparently I did too once upon a time. I just wanna know. And the "failed investment"? That is such a lie; everyone's acting so sketchy."

"I'm sure they'll share in time. Maybe they feel like they're on thin ice?" He suggests.

I just shrug.

We come to a stop and I realise that we're here.

I smile at Jace. "Thanks for walking me here. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't literally bumped into you."

He nods accepting my gratitude. "No problem." He leans in and kisses my cheek, causing me to blush. I actually _blushed_. I never blush.

"I'll see you whenever I see you, I guess." I walk up to the front door and thankfully someone pulls it open suddenly since I remembered that I don't have a key and that would have really ruined the mood and been embarrassing.

"Clary!" It's Jonathan and he comes in and pulls me into a hug. "I'm so glad you're alive and weren't eaten by bears!"

I hug him back and whisper, "I'm sorry for being a real ass."

"It's okay. I'm used to it." He smirks.

I pull away and roll my eyes.

"Thanks for bringing her back, Jace. I was gonna go lead a search party except no one here knows what Clary looks like."

Jace nods, smiling a genuine smile and waves.

"Take care of yourselves." Then he retreats to where ever he lives.

"You're so lucky I covered for you with mom and dad. You would have been in so much trouble."

I sigh, "I wasn't away for that long. I just ended up in a park."

He shakes his head and we make our way into the house.

"So what's this I hear that you're hanging out with Sebastian Verlac?" He asks and I groan. "You still crushing on the guy?"

"No!" I exclaim. "I'm so over that, we're just friends. He was the only person to acknowledge me positively at school so I was like, why not?"

"Just be careful, yeah? You don't really know the guy."

"I know enough, Jonathan. He's a good guy. And I'm gonna take what I've been given 'cos right now I have nothing."

"That's a lie," Jonathan says simply, "you have me."

* * *

 **What a cute ending to the chapter :D**

 **How'd you like it?**

 **I'd love to hear any suggestions!**

 **Follow/Favourite/Review**

 **Love you guys ~ Liz Ashley xx**


	9. Loyalty

**Sorry for being MIA again!**

 **I swear I will finish this story, I will not give up on it I've just had A LOT of revision to do, *insert crying face***

 **Hope you like this one, just a bit of friendship filler**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns TMI and it's characters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Loyalty**

I walk into school, yet another day to dread.

I go through the hallway and there is no parting like the Red Sea, oh how I miss those days where people feared me. I reach my locker and take out the books I need, biology and chemistry textbooks, Macbeth and my notebook. As I close my locker door I am met with one of two friendly faces, Sebastian (the other being my brother).

I smile, "Hi, what's up?"

"Well, I'm gonna walk you to biology."

"Oh Yippee," he takes my books from me and leads the way.

"So I gather that everything is good with you and your brother?" He asks casually.

"Well, we just had to blow off some steam and now everything's alright again. It's not so bad now. I'm adjusting to Brocelind…"

He nods and we walk in comfortable silence. We arrive at the classroom to find it empty so we just sit wherever and together. It's nice to sit next to him in classes, Sebastian Verlac is like a breath of fresh air. I never noticed how much of a black sheep he was in this society of perfectly purebred pearl white sheep. Can sheep be 'purebred'?

"Have you talked to Isabelle yet?"

"None of my messages have been going out to her, the wifi connection in Brocelind in crappy and it's not like I can ask people about it…"

"Well maybe she'll come in today."

"Wishful thinking." I sigh.

Just then the teacher walks in along with a majority of the class following suit and the lesson begins.

I make my way to history painfully slowly as it is a subject that I share with Isabelle. I'm hoping shes there but also that she's not. I'm not sure how much energy I have for confrontation today but I also want some reassurance. I could not stand it if she decides that she isn't going to acknowledge me anymore.

I peep into the classroom and see her and I swear my heart drops to my stomach. I straighten up and take a deep breath. _It's going to be fine._

I walk inside. The teacher for this subject is super strict when it comes to the seating chart and since I sit by Isabelle the conversation in unavoidable. I take my seat.

"Hey Clary." I'm shocked that she acknowledges me first. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Iz then wraps her arms around my tiny frame while I stay still. "I want you to know that I'm still here for you, I'm sorry I haven't been here the last couple days. I was out since Friday last week in France, family member was sick."

I sigh in relief and return her hug.

"I'm so glad you haven't thrown me away." I whisper truthfully.

"I can't believe Kaelie and Aline would do what they did to you. We are gonna make their lives hell."

Having Isabelle by my side gives me the confidence I need to be able to make it through the day, maybe even the week especially because my specialty is making others feel terrible about themselves.

I pull away from the hug and we begin to plot with 12 years' worth of knowledge on the two.

"So do you know what's actually happening with your parent's business?" Izzy asks.

I shrug, "All they're telling me is that in investment didn't work out but that doesn't sound legit at all. I'll find out though, I'll probably squeeze it out of Jonathan. "

She nods in contemplation. "I could try to sweet talk him into it?" Iz suggests?

"Wanna play double agent?" Occasionally in the past when Jonathan would keep stuff from me that I wanted to know Isabelle would be especially nice to him and of course he could never resist. He was infatuated with her and she just couldn't see how much so. I would of course do the same for her with her brother but it was a little more difficult considering Alec was gay and had no interest in my whatsoever.

"Well of course, it's so fun. Love the thrill of it." We both laugh and then begin to pay attention in the lesson.

Once the lesson ended we both had a free period.

"So I hear that you're staying in a cabin in Brocelind." Isabelle starts.

"Yeah, it's not too bad, I guess. Not a penthouse apartment in Alicante but at least it's not a shack?" I try to sugar coat it but it didn't work.

"You hate it."

"Ugh I can't, Izzy. I don't know how I'm going to hold out for much longer. Our cars, my baby, has been repossessed. All we have is the SUV mom and dad got like 15 hundred years ago."

Isabelle rolls her eyes, she's one of the few people I allow to do that without my attacking them. "Take me there."

"I have to take the bus there, Isabelle –"

"We'll bring my car. And I'll give dear old Jonny a ride there too."

I smile gratefully at her, "Okay then," I text Jonathan just to let him know.

"There's one upside though, right? I can tell you're holding out on me."

"Well, there;s this super hot guy there and I think he's into me but I'm not even 80% sure yet and I don't have a lot of dignity left right now so I'm not yet willing to sacrifice what's left of it."

Isabelle nods in understanding, "of course, it's our 80% rule. And now we need to put into motion our PBFI rule."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

The 80% rule is our rule where we don't ask a guy out until we are:

80% sure he's totally into us

80% sure he is a loyal person to friends and family as well as us

80% sure he is compatible with us respectively

80% sure he isn't just sticking around for our money (though I'm not sure that applies so much to me anymore.)

The PBFI rule is the Potential Boyfriend Inspection (of the respective best friend). The best friend has to approve 80% or more. Or else bye bye PBF.

Of course there's no actual logical way for us to determine 80% (or more) scientifically, we just go with our viscera. (That's the gut by the way, I had to look it up too.)

We get lost in conversation and don't even realise the time. The bell takes us away from all our gossip and we head back to class.

* * *

 **The end ahhhh**

 **Follow/favourite/review for more!**

 **Comment any suggestions if you want, would love to hear for you!**

 **~ Liz Ashley xx**


End file.
